Dissolution parameters of a solid product into a liquid solution, such as a liquid detergent used for cleaning and sanitizing, change based on the operating parameters of and inputs to the dissolution process. Spraying liquid onto a solid product to dissolve it into a liquid solution is one technique. With this technique, operating parameters change in part based on characteristics within a dispenser apparatus, such as the distance between the solid product and spray nozzle of the dispenser and change in pressure and temperature of liquid being sprayed onto the solid product. Changes in a nozzle's flow rate, spray pattern, spray angle, and nozzle flow can also affect operating parameters of the dispenser, thereby affecting the chemistry, effectiveness, and efficiency of the concentration of the resulting liquid solution. In addition, dissolution of a solid product by spraying generally requires additional space within the dispenser for the nozzles spray pattern to develop and the basin to collect the dissolved product, which results in a larger dispenser.
Dispensing systems using turbulent flow technology have recently begun utilizing harder solid chemical blocks, which result in low concentration capabilities inside the dispenser. With turbulent flow technology, there are various adjustment options to control the solution concentration that exits the dispenser, such as submersion depth, pluck-to-product height, the number and size of holes in the manifold diffuser, the hole layout, the water temperature, the water pressure, and the like. But there is a limit to these adjustment levels. For example, the holes in the diffuser can only be made to a minimum diameter before fowling with dried chemistry over the life of the dispenser. Also, there is a minimum number of holes required to fully cover the solid chemical blocks' surface to achieve even erosion. The turbulent flow technology platform has been moving toward more challenging block erosions, such as for rinse aids, laundry detergents, and healthcare enzymes. As these blocks have become more and more difficult to dispense, the upper bounds of concentration adjustability become limiting factors.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for adjustment of the turbulent flow technology in the field to increase solution concentration and to minimize water usage.